sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Odion Cobb
Biography Life of Odion Cobb In 20 BBY, a new human came into being. Odion Cobb, son of Daryyl and Anglie Cobb, farmers from the planet Melida-Daan. As a young child, Odion spent most of his time on the farm, helping out. At age 10, Odion was sent to school for education. He struggled a bit at the beginning, but graduated at 18 from the schools near the top of his classes, and the top in piloting classes. After returning home, Odion worked on the farm again. His father began to teach him how to use weapons. Odion began to protect the farm from predators, excelling in blaster use. At 26, Odion joined an elite group of Daani meant to combat against the Melidans. They were known as the 'Blackcoats' for their black attire. Odion rose to the rank of sergeant in that organization, running in multiple raids against Melidan military orginizations. Not too long later, the Blackcoats went up against the Republic in a revolt. Odion was a leader in massive attacks against Republic personnel, but unfortunately lost many men. There was even once a battle when his superiors were all killed and he had to take on a regiment and lead an attack on the Zehava City landing pad just before the withdrawal of Republic forces. When one of the war lords were killed, the revolts lost their umpf. Odion and his organization tried to bring them back to life, but failed. Broken, the organization was disbanded, and Odion left the planet. In the year 9 ABY, Odion enlisted in the Imperial Navy, heading into the starfighter corps. After a stay in the Naval Academy on Selene, he graduated in the top three of his class and was assigned to War Shrike Squadron on the Predator for his first assignment. He took up the eighth position in the roster, flying a TIE Interceptor Mk II. After a couple milk runs and a few turnovers in the squadron, he was bumped to fourth position when the squadron was transferred to the [[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]]. When the squadron was again trasferred, this time to the [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]], he was moved to fourth position. In late 15ABY, Starfighter command was split from the Navy and formed the Imperial Starfighter Corps with seperate ranks, he was reassigned as a Pilot Officer as a result. In 16 ABY the War Shrikes were shaken down and Odion was transferred to Razor Squadron with many others and assigned as Alpha 3 aboard the I2SD Inquisitor and shortly thereafter promoted to Flight Officer. Personal File Service Record *'9ABY-14ABY' Imperial Naval Academy, Selene *'14ABY-15ABY' First assignment to War Shrike Squadron on the [[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]] as War Shrike 8. Squadron transferred to [[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]] and reassigned to War Shrike 4 *'15ABY' War Shrikes transferred to HIMS Broadsword, moved to Beta IV *'16ABY' Transferred to Razor Squadron on the I2SD Inquisitor as Alpha 3 Battles *Operation Shado Kolpo: Fifth Wave - Enforcing the blockade of Coruscant. *Operation Shado Kolpo: Fifth Wave (part 2) - Conclusion of scene. *Nar Shaddaa Space Battle - Space battle over Nar Shaddaa Promotions *'9 ABY' Received appointment to the Imperial Naval Academy; Rank: Cadet *'14 ABY' Commissioned from the Imperial Naval Academy; Rank: Ensign '' *'16ABY''' Reassigned a Pilot Officer after Starfighter Corps was formed *'16ABY' Promoted to Flight Officer Awards Medals Distinguished Service Medals *Long Service Medal Service Medals *Palpatine Cluster *Good Conduct Medal *Medal of Redemption Victory Medals Memorial Medals Campaign Medals *Retribution of Coruscant Ribbon Occupation Medals Ribbons *Academy Service Ribbon *FleetOps Ribbon *FighterOps Ribbon *Core Worlds Service Ribbon See Also ''Full list of Imperial Awards'' Cobb, Odion Cobb, Odion